


Married At First Sight

by L0stInSpace



Series: Married At First Sight [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, married at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: A gentle piano beat started to play, as the officiant took their stand beside Daniel under the arch. That’s when it sunk in for the Aussie.It was time for his wedding.Or the Danico Married At First Sight AU





	Married At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danielavocadoisbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielavocadoisbae/gifts).



> So, my jetlagged brain had this idea after my return flight from Montreal, and next thing I knew, this bad lad came alive.  
> Hopefully you all will enjoy this, and if you do, please leave comments & kudos :)

Vegas was all Dan needed right now, a step away from the hectic life of f1, the craziness of everyone wanting his attention. Here, he could walk the streets unnoticed, almost as if he didn’t exist to the outside world, living in his own little bubble with all that mattered to him.

It had been almost 48 hours since the decision went public, he would be stepping away from Red Bull Racing, instead leaping to Renault. Why Christian couldn’t understand, he had no idea. Actually, he had the perfect idea, he just didn’t want to admit out loud what Christian’s ulterior motive was. He knew it wasn’t his place, being at Red Bull anymore, however he always hoped the decision to step back would have a bit more support than what he received, multiple phone calls from family just wasn’t the same as words in person, and drink after drink from good friends, giving him hangovers to be cured with yet more drinks, the cycle repeating itself, wasn’t what he needed right now.

It had been a while since he last dated, and he honestly just missed the other body next to him, someone to have and to hold. Jemma, she was his last real relationship, and that was over 2 summers ago. Since then, a couple of flings with guys and girls, nothing ever serious, and though he might not really admit it out loud, he really did miss the feeling of a serious lover.

He was handed another drink in the bar by Jacob, who was holidaying along with James, Tom, Alex, and their significant others. He downed it pretty quickly, the thought playing on his mind once again. Why can’t I just have someone to love?

Apparently he spoke the thought out loud, as James was suddenly googling something on his phone, showing the search results to Tom once it loaded, only getting a satisfied smile in response.

“Oh no, what have you guys done!” Dan panicked as soon as he realised that his friends are trying to plan something, most likely against him. Last time, it ended up with a blind date with a girl who evidently knew who he was, and by the end she was trying to lure him back to her room for a ‘good time’, whilst he only wanted to run back to his hotel room for the rest of the night after finding yet another one who only wanted him for the money and fame, not for simply himself, Daniel from Perth.

“Well, the show ‘Married At First Sight’ is taking applications for the new season, you’d be a perfect fit, don’t you reckon!” Jacob suggested, showing Daniel the short online form he needed to fill in. It was a tempting prospect, being married to a total stranger for a social experiment, however if it went wrong, it could backfire spectacularly for him, losing him a lot of credibility in his well established career.

“I don’t know guys, do you really think I’m gonna find my future husband or wife on a tv show?” he asked back, really wondering if his friends were being serious. He didn’t seriously believe this type of show would ever be able to find him ‘the one’, there had been too many failures before for him to consider this a likely option. But at the same time, he knew he was already ‘old’ as such at 29, and the more he waited, the less likely he would be to find someone he loved.

“Look, Daniel. You won’t find them by sitting down and getting drunk night after night on holidays, will you?” Alex just sighed, looking at Dan with a pleading expression. He knew Dan wouldn’t exactly be thinking rationally, the lightly swaying Aussie a sure sign of this, however he knew he would be sober enough to remember all that was said. Dan just sighed again, before taking the phone from James, looking at the fineprint of the application.

“Well, I guess you’re right. Might as well do this before I back out. Doubt they’ll accept me anyway, they’ll probably think it’s someone pretending to be me when I fill the form in!” Dan softly smiled back, already typing in the required details. He knew he probably wouldn’t get anywhere with things, but if he did, then he was willing to try. Alex was right after all, he wouldn’t find anyone to love unless he tried.

\---

Nico sighed, it had been yet another hard day at work. Being in the summer, many people wanted to hire him for their private wedding photoshoots, and though Nico could never decline a client, it was tiring hearing all the countless demands from the groups. It wasn’t as if he hated his job, being a professional photographer was more than satisfying, however recently he was starting to drift from his friends, and it was out of his control.

He hated being jealous, but he was the only single member of his friendship group left. It sounded stupid, but Nico always loved the idea of being in love, and to see all those around him, happy and in love, it was a little hard to take for Nico, especially since he’d tried so hard, so many times, and yet each time it would always end.

Frustrated, Nico took out his phone, scrolling twitter as he usually did. Looking at the current news, he found that some Australian guy made a huge move in some racing series, and many disagreed with the choice. He’d never heard the man’s name mentioned before, despite living in Sydney for about ten years, although racing wasn’t something he regularly caught up with. Scrolling down, he could see the article about some politicians words. He honestly didn’t care too much for the politics, he knew his country was in a mess, with almost a prime minister a year. He went back to his timeline, aimlessly scrolling to see what some of his old friends were up to. He missed Germany, but ultimately Australia had given him a better life, and this was his home now. The scrolling stopped almost instantly at one of the adverts on his timeline, and Nico wasn’t even sure why his subconscience had led him to do so. Until he saw the words on the advert.

Apply now for Married At First Sight.

Now, Nico wasn’t one for being crazy, yet the prospect of marrying a complete stranger, putting his blind faith in science or whatever, that was completely absurd to Nico. Yet at the same time, it gave him a bit of a thrill, almost like he wanted to do it. He’d desired being in love for too long now, and this was the perfect opportunity to try to find the ‘perfect match’, so without hesitation, he entered his details on the online form, hoping they’d be able to find him his dream man.

\---

Returning to his hotel room, Daniel was overjoyed, 4th place at last! Sure, he didn’t beat his teammate, but he did beat both Ferraris, and he did recover from a nightmare qualifying, ending up 15th on the grid. Grabbing his phone, he read the whatsapp messages from his driver friends, congratulating him on the recovery. Most drivers didn't really message him after the races, as they’d already caught up with him at the circuit, however these were from those who he didn’t see after the race for whatever reason.

A sharp ringtone interrupted him from reading Marcus’ message, asking him for drinks in Tokyo that evening. The number on the screen was unknown to Daniel, however he recognised the area code as Australian. He thought it could be one of his friends from home messaging off a friend’s phone, but as more time passed, and the ringing continued, he started doubting this. Eventually he gave in, picking up the phone to see who was calling him.

“Hello, I’m calling from the show Married At First Sight, I was wondering if I could speak to Daniel?”

His heart almost stopped when hearing the 4 words. Married At First Sight. He couldn’t believe that they’d be calling him. He thought it was some kind of sick joke, set up by one of friends, but the more he sat in silence, phone to his ear, the more he realised they were deadly serious, and that it really was the show calling him.

“Mr Ricciardo, are you still there?” the voice on the other end of the phone asked, and he quickly muttered an apology.

“Oh… sorry! I’m here, yes. What do you need to talk about?” He asked, curious as to why they would be calling him.

“Well, after seeing your application, we think you’d be a good fit for the show. We’d like to invite you to our casting day on November 2nd in Sydney, if you’re alright with this. If you’re successful, we’ll contact you again by the end of November, when the details of your wedding day will be revealed. I hope this is okay with you, Daniel?”

“I’ll be able to come to Sydney, no problem.” he replied without hesitation. He probably should’ve thought a bit more, given that he’d be changing his life drastically through the show, however given his current situation, thinking clearly was never really a given.

“Great, we’ll email you the location of the studios. Just tell them you’re there for the show at the reception desk, they’ll let you through so we can do the assessments. That’s all we wanted to discuss, thank you for your time.” The woman responded enthusiastically, making Daniel smile a bit with relief.

“Thank you for all, goodbye.” He ended off before hanging up, before continuing to read the message from Marcus from before, asking him for drinks in Tokyo. That was when the realisation sunk in for Daniel, he would potentially be married in a matter of months.

Later that night, he ends up confessing everything to Marcus. The Swede just hands him another pint in response, and declares a toast. “To Daniel’s future husband or wife”, he cheers, before starting to down more of the beer, the bitter taste becoming awfully familiar to the Aussie.

\---

Touching down in Sydney, Nico let out a content sigh. It had been a month since he received the phone call from the Married At First Sight producers, and for Nico, the month was one of the slowest at work. It just seemed to drag on forever, with countless clients assigning him photoshoots he didn’t take much interest in. So to be in Sydney on a break from work, having the assessment for the tv show, that put his mind at ease, but only just. There were still thoughts looming in the back of his mind that he wouldn’t be good enough for the show, good enough for his future husband, and he knew it stemmed back to his teenage years in Germany, the school bullying having left permanent scars.

He quickly hailed a taxi to his hotel room, thanking the driver when he arrived. He dragged his suitcase into the hotel lobby, asking the receptionist about his reservation.

“Hello there sir, what can I help you with?” She spoke to him, leaning over the desk as the words were said, a seductive edge. Nico knew exactly what she was doing, and he knew better than to entertain her fantasy, so just scowled back before handing her the papers with all his reservation details, which she could ring into the system. A couple of minutes later, he was handed 2 key cards to the room, which he gladly took from the woman, not bothering to say another word to her. He was soon asleep in his room, wondering about the producers would ask him, wondering who he’d eventually be paired with.

Nico couldn't remember much of the journey to the studios, excitement taking over him. He could remember watching the streets passing by from the bus, waiting for the right stop, but he didn't really pay attention to where he was, only the stop announcement over the loudspeaker. Once arriving at the building, he quickly walked to the reception, smiling to the man behind the desk.

"I'm here for the Married At First Sight interviews, the producers said I should come down here today?" he asked the man, who quickly nodded before typing something into the system.

"May I have your name please?" he replied, and Nico figured he had a list of all the applicants in the system, and that he had to check in with them so they knew he was genuinely there for the show.

"I'm Nico. Nico Hülkenberg." he replied, before being handed a visitors pass moments later, the receptionist checking him off the list of applicants.

"Just follow the signs to Studio 8, it's the second right, then the first door on the left after that. That's where you'll be greeted by the team and the interview will start, okay. Best of luck Nico." the receptionist replied to him afterwards, before Nico walked towards the main doors, following the corridors as required. The walk was longer than expected, but he was soon at the studio entrance, waiting to meet the production crew. He could hear the voices of the producers, however he didn't know exactly what they were discussing, he suspected it was the compatibility of the previous applicant though.

A woman greeted him at the door, and he quickly registered his details with her before being escorted into the room, led to a chair in front of a camera, several crew members. He quickly greeted them all, before they briefed him that he would be recorded during this interview so the show experts could watch back the footage and make the pairings from there. The red light soon appeared on the camera, once Nico got comfortable, and the interview soon started.

“So, Nico. We know from application, you’re wanting to marry another guy. We’d like to take in mind any preferences you have about your future husband, so we can make our best selection for you and try to give you the best marriage possible?” the producer asked him. Nico looked back up with a shy smile, trying not to blush as he thought about what he’d like to see in the guy he’d be due to marry soon.

“Well, I’d kinda like him to have a good personality, where I constantly feel at ease, you know. I’d also like him to have a good sense of humour, that’s always a bonus. Looks wise, maybe a brunette, cause every blonde needs their brunette right?” he joked at the end, despite the seriousness in the request.

“Very well, Nico. We’ll take this into consideration. Now, how would you describe yourself?” they continued, and Nico really had to think. He wasn’t good at making himself sound good in any way, or at least that’s what he told himself.

“What is there to know, other than the fact I’m actually German born but now an actual Aussie citizen, that I do photography as my job but love doing and watching sports in my spare time, and that I love travel?” he asked, trying to find things about him that could be of interest. The interviewer looked over to the producer with a knowing smile, realising that a previous applicant would be the perfect fit. Nico looked on at the interaction with a bit of confusion, but he knew something must’ve been right for the interviewer to be smiling a bit brighter.

The camera stopped rolling shortly afterwards, it was a lot shorter than he’d expected the interview to be. Of course, there was still stuff to go over off camera, which took a while longer, however Nico was soon released, and told he’d hear by the end of November if he’d been successful.

\---

Christmas holidays were always the highlight of the year of Daniel, he could finally see his family again. The F1 season was long, and though his parents came to visit a couple of the races, he did miss being off track, spending time with his loved ones. The downside was that Michael didn’t really give him much time off, still having regular training sessions outside in the summer heat.

He was currently sat in the family living room with his sister and her son Isaac, alongside both his parents and Michael, who’d just invited himself in after the training session with Dan. Not that Dan, nor any of the other Ricciardo family members had any objections to this, Michael was almost a permanent attachment to Dan these days.

Michelle was currently cradling Isaac to her chest, talking to Grace about her husband, happiness evident in her eyes as she reeled off about her anniversary gifts, and how happy she was to spend another Christmas with him. Grace seemed overly delighted by this news, and the ever present baby bump Michelle sported, another addition to the Ricciardo family due in the new year.

He could tell the conversation was going to head to him next, and by what Michelle had talked about, he suspected it would be on the topic of relationships. He still hadn’t told his family about the tv show application, or about his attraction to men, and he didn't exactly know how to tell them without the whole family getting mad. Michael was in on everything, so at least 1 person in the room knew, but it still didn’t give much comfort for Dan’s big secrets.

“So, Daniel,” Grace started off, and Dan knew exactly what she’d continue with. “Do you have any plans for the future, family wise?”

It was exactly what he thought, now Michelle had children, she expected him to follow suit, and was curious about how this was coming on. Daniel knew he couldn’t just lie to her and say he had no future plans, given that he was in the process of a tv show to find his future spouse, however the prospect of telling her about the absolutely crazy plan was something he greatly feared. He knew his parents wouldn’t appreciate secrets, but they also wouldn’t appreciate bold decisions like that.

“Well, I might’ve found…” He started saying, before his ringtone cut them off. Sighing, Daniel stood up to leave the room, apologising to everyone before taking the call, knowing exactly who was on the other end.

“Hello Daniel, we’ve made a conclusion about your application for Married At First Sight.” the woman on the other end of the phone spoke to him, making Dan perk up a little.

“What’s the news?” Dan returned, running a hand through his curls in nervousness, wanting her to tell him the decision immediately and not keep him for too long.

“We’ve found you a match. We have the venue and dates sorted out for the wedding, reception and honeymoon, and can cater for a maximum of 10 guests for the ceremony and reception, so you may invite family and friends if you wish to do so. We’ll email you all the details of the wedding, so you can make plans with your family. Congratulations!” she told him, and Dan let out an excited gasp at the news. Though he had his reservations to the concept at first, he really did want to try this, and now he had the opportunity, he wouldn’t let this slip.

“Thank you, thank you so much! I can’t wait for the wedding!” Dan almost screamed down the phone in reply, letting out a couple of laughs in the process. The whole family could probably hear but right now, he didn’t really care too much.

“It’s our pleasure, Daniel.” he got in response before the woman hung up, leaving him staring at his phone in absolute euphoria. Walking back into the room, he could feel all eyes on him, expectant, and the smile soon faded to a worried expression.

“Dan, what was that about the wedding you yelled about?” Grace’s voice cut through the silence, bringing him back to the situation at hand. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal, knowing that he couldn’t hide this from them any longer.

“I… I’m getting married soon.” he spoke, barely above a whisper. Michael looked on with a knowing smile, however Grace was shocked to silence, hands coming to cover her mouth. Joe just stared on with a stone cold expression, disappointment prevalent. Michelle was cradling Isaac, however it was evident her smile wasn’t just because of the toddler in her clutches.

The silence lingered on as nobody dared to talk, Grace not knowing what to reply, and Joe afraid of saying the wrong thing. Eventually though, the silence was broken, but to Daniel’s surprise, it wasn’t either of his parents doing the talking.

“Congrats Dan! How did you meet them, you’ve never mentioned them to us before?” his sister asked, turning to meet his gaze afterwards.

“Well, that’s the thing. We’ve never met. We’re meeting at the ceremony.” he stated calmly, and his father immediately interjected, anger boiling over about this decision.

“But you can’t just decide to marry a complete stranger! What if she turns out to be a complete psychopath, and it ruins your whole career reputation. It’s not worth the risk, surely?” he almost yelled, getting up off the couch and moving closer to Daniel. Grace tugged back on his wrist, pulling him back to the sofa.

“Look, it’s this tv show I’m a part of, they wouldn’t allow anyone bad on there, don’t worry dad. And I’m willing to take the risk, there’s equally as much chance that it works, think of it that way.” Dan replied, trying to mask the disappointment of his father's words.

“As long as you know what you’re doing Dan, that’s all we want.” Grace replied to this, moving to take Dan into a hug, finally accepting the decision that her eldest child would be married and the family would gain one more family member.

“I hope she’s good for you, son.” Joe replied, moving off the sofa to also embrace Dan. At the mention of ‘she’, Dan shied away, fearing letting his parents down in revealing it could also be a man that he married. All this time, Michael was watching on, sighing slightly at the interaction between the family. Dan looked over to his trainer for a bit of help, eyes pleading with Michael. The only thing he could return was “tell them”, to which Dan nodded before releasing from his parents.

“Yeah…” he trailed off, not knowing how he should tell his parents about this. He could sense the confusion from Joe and Grace, their puzzled expressions easy to read. Michelle, however, looked on with a knowing look, showing a quick thumbs up to her brother.

“What is it?” Joe asked, concerned as to Dan’s apprehension in reply to his question.

“I guess I should’ve told you this way sooner. I kinda like guys too, so there’s equally as much chance I find my future husband awaiting me at the altar.”

“Well, I hope he or she is good for you son.” Joe repeated, smiling gently as he once more took his son in for a hug.

“Whoever they are, they’re welcome in this family. Because as long as you love them dear, we’ll love them dear too.” Grace smiled back at Daniel, who released from his father’s embrace to tightly hug Grace, grateful for the acceptance.

“Honestly, I thought you guys were gonna flip out or something. You really promise you’re fine with this?” He asked for clarification. His answer was pretty firm, greeted by smiles from everyone in the room.

“Just as long as you’re treating them right, and they treat you right, it’s all fine to us.” Grace confirmed, smiling slightly as she sat back down on the sofa, turning the tv on to a random channel, nobody really wanting to say more.

\---

Nico took one last look in the mirror, straightening his suit collar. It was almost time for the wedding, his heart hammering in his chest as he made the final adjustments to the suit, ready to walk into the venue when required by the team. He turned back to face his parents, his mother already starting to tear up, and though his father looked emotionless, Nico could tell that he was trying not to get emotional as well.

“Mutter, don’t cry, you’ll make me cry too!” Nico choked out, trying to hold back a couple of tears himself. He walked over towards Susanne, hugging her close.

“But it’s a big day for you, I’m allowed to be emotional at my son’s wedding right?” she replied with a shaky laugh, drying her eyes with a tissue.

“Mum, stop! The ceremony hasn’t even happened yet!” Nico laughed out in response, smiling back as his dad began to speak.

“What do you think he’ll be like? Surely you’ve had some thoughts?” he asked, making Nico laugh further. He didn’t expect the talk pre wedding to go like this, yet he was relieved at how relaxed it was, it was just like usual family conversations.

“I mean, I said in my interview I wanted a brunette, so I’m hoping they’ve listened to that much! Also, I’m really hoping he’s smaller than me.” Nico admitted, blushing slightly at the confession.

“It’s gonna be pretty hard to find a guy taller than you Nico, so I think he might well be smaller!” his mother exclaimed, before a knock on the door interrupted them. They all knew who it would be.

“Susanne, Klaus, it’s time for you to take your seats in the venue. Nico, can you stay here, you’re walking the aisle, future husband is waiting under the arch.” the producer announced, before walking out, Susanne and Klaus turning to follow. Before leaving, Susanne turned back to Nico one last time, taking her son’s hands in her own.

“Remember, liebling, we’re so proud of you right now. I hope he’s good for you, I really do.” she quickly said, earning a quick smile from Nico before walking out the door, leaving Nico in the room, with only a producer and camera crew as company.

\---

“Breathe, Dan. It’ll all be okay.” Grace cooed to her son as Dan ran a hand through his curls, slightly messing the style up. A stylist quickly rushed in, taming the curls once again, setting them back into place.

“I’m nervous, alright. I don’t even know if it’s a guy or girl, whether I’ll even feel connection to them in some way.” Dan replied, voice trembling as he spoke.

“I’m sure they’ll be the perfect match for you, I hope for your sake that they are!” Joe smiled back, making Dan visibly relax a little, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, I do hope so. It all feels a little surreal right now!” Dan laughed back, still in disbelief over the situation.

“It’s real Dan. You’re getting a husband or wife, I’m getting a brother or sister in law, and mum and dad are getting a new son or daughter in law, it’s all very real Daniel!” Michelle comforted her brother, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before sitting back down in the front row seats, just her, Joe and Grace present at Daniel’s wedding.

Eventually, 2 more guests made their way to sit on the other side of the hall, and Daniel soon figured out they were the parents of his future spouse. They seemed to be around the same age as his own parents, and from first impressions, they seemed like good natured people. Soon enough, once everyone had taken their seats, a gentle piano beat started to play, as the officiant took their stand beside Daniel under the arch. That’s when it sunk in for the Aussie.

It was time for his wedding.

Footsteps rang through the small room, however the figure was not yet in sight for Daniel. He could feel his heart hammering the more he waited, patience not being a strong suit of his, even on his own wedding day.

Eventually, the figure came into view, a choked sob releasing from Daniel’s lips at first sight of him. Dan could hear the man also sob a little as he walked into the room, making him quietly laugh, thankful he wasn’t the only one emotional at the wedding. He took more footsteps down the aisle, Dan watching on in awe, eyes momentarily glazing over from holding back more tears.

The moment they came face to face, Dan’s heart began to swell. Staring back was a blonde guy around his age, hair almost golden, who was smiling brightly at him. But what Daniel was drawn to were his eyes, a piercing blue as pure as the ocean. He found himself getting lost in the stranger’s eyes easily, so much so that he almost missed their introduction.

“Hi, I’m Nico.” he spoke gently, taking one of Daniel’s hands in his. Daniel shyly smiled back before grabbing Nicos other hand, tracing his thumb over his palm as comfort.

“I’m Daniel, nice to meet you.” he briefly nodded, Nico smiling softly at the introduction. Before more words could be spoken, the officiator gave both a quick glance before initiating proceedings.

“Good evening, welcome to this most important moment in the lives of this couple. We invite you to leave behind the worries and concerns of everyday life and join us in the celebration of their marriage. This is an opportunity for us to share not only in the joy of Nico and Daniel, but also to reaffirm and appreciate the love and the friendship we experience in our own lives. May we all celebrate by being fully present during our short time together. A marital commitment includes a willingness to be open and vulnerable, and the courage to take risks. Marital partners accept the challenges that living together in love offer. They decide that they will face the fears that are a necessary part of establishing and nurturing an intimate relationship. And you, Daniel and Nico have made the commitment to create and recreate this conscious partnership.” she trailed off, Daniel not really following her too much, instead too busy focusing on Nico, and how lucky he was to be marrying him.

“Now, before this wedding starts, I must ask, does anyone in this room have reason why Daniel and Nico should not marry? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” She enquired, and the room stayed silent, Nico’s sigh of relief audible.

“Alright, that’s brilliant. So we will start with you Daniel. Do you, Daniel Joseph Ricciardo, take the, Nicolas Hülkenberg, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, ‘til death do part?”

Dan’s heart began to hammer in his chest, despite knowing exactly what to say. It was only 2 words, yet for him, those 2 words were the most nerve wracking ones he’d ever thought about saying. Not even telling Christian he was leaving Red Bull could compare to this moment, throwing his absolute blind trust in a handsome stranger he was set to marry. But nonetheless, he knew he had to say the 2 little words to change his life.

“I do” he gently spoke, squeezing Nico’s hands gently with the words. Looking up, he smiled softly at the blonde opposite, a small smile playing on the German’s lips at the words.

“And do you, Nicolas Hülkenberg, take the, Daniel Joseph Ricciardo, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, ‘til death do part?”

Nico already knew what his answer would be, it had been a clear yes since the moment he first laid eyes on Daniel. He held the brunette’s gaze as the 2 words were said, ringing loud and true through the hall as they escaped the German’s lips.

“I do.”

“Now, the rings. We’ve customised yours to have the other’s fingerprint as an indentation in the silver. We’ll start with Daniel, if that’s okay?” she continued. Daniel shifted his gaze slightly to hers, taking the silver band into his clutches. He held Nico’s left hand in his own gently, awaiting the words he would have to repeat.

“Now, may you repeat after me?” the officiant asked, receiving a quick nod from Daniel.

“I give you this ring as my gift to you.” she started off, turning to face the couple soon after speaking.

“I give you this ring as my gift you.” Dan repeated, sliding the silver band on Nico’s ring finger whilst repeating the words. Another choked sob escaped the German’s lips, a small blush coating his cheeks soon after.

“Wear it and think of me, know that I love you.” the officiant continued, watching on at the interaction between the couple.

“Wear it and think of me, know that I love you.” Daniel once again repeated. Turning to Nico, he could see a couple of fallen tears from the German. He bought his hand to Nico’s cheek briefly, running his thumb over his cheek gently to wipe away the fallen tears.

“And Nico over to you.” the woman announced, handing him the matching silver band, this time with his own fingerprint imprinted into the silver. “Repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to you.” she continued, whilst Nico took Daniel’s left hand in his own, ready to repeat those same words.

“I give you this ring, as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to you.” he shakily said, hands visibly trembling. Somehow, he managed to slip the ring on Daniel’s finger with no issues, to his own relief.

“I promise to be with you as long as I live.” the officiant finally spoke, Nico looking Daniel straight in the eyes, ready to repeat the statement.

“I promise to be with you as long as I live.” he repeated, voice wavering slightly. Nico held his gaze for a couple more seconds, only breaking the gaze to look at his parents, both with proud smiles, Susanne with obvious tear marks on her cheeks.

“Our vows have been said, rings exchanged, and now with the power vested with me, I may pronounce you as a married couple, and you may now kiss the groom.” the officiant announced, before stepping back.

Daniel was the one who made the first move, bringing his hand to Nico’s cheek whilst leaning for the kiss. He cupped the German’s cheek once more, running a thumb along the cheekbone briefly before closing the gap between them. Nico’s lips were a bit chapped, a bit salty from the tears, but Daniel didn’t care too much, caught up in the happiness of the occasion. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Dan could still feel the warmth afterwards, the kiss lingering on.

“Now, may I present to you, our new married couple!” the officiant spoke once more, making Dan’s smile brighter than possible. He took Nico’s hand in his own before raising them both, a proud smile adorning his face.

Married at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of fics guys, I've been travelling a lot lately which has been giving me little to no time for writing. Firstly, The Netherlands in early April, then Dubai in early May, then Chicago in late May, Toronto in early June and finally Montreal for the f1 GP weekend. So I hope this made up for the lack of fic recently. I hope to grind out a couple more fics before I leave for Budapest on July 31st, so if you want to see anything specific, just leave it in the comments and I'll try deliver.  
> Anyways, if you've made it this far, congrats, and thanks for reading down to here, hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
